lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Gimli
Gimli, son of Glóin, was a well-respected dwarf warrior in Middle-earth during the Great Years. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring and was the only one of the dwarves to readily fight alongside elves in the war against Sauron at the end of the Third Age. After the defeat of Sauron, he was given lordship of the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep. Biography Early life 's locket in ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'']] Gimli was the son of Glóin and a nephew of Óin, both former companions of Bilbo Baggins. He was a descendant of Durin the Deathless, father of the first house of dwarven people. Gimli stemmed from but was not an inheritor of, the royal line. Through his father, Gimli was also the first cousin once removed (or "nephew", for simplicity's sake) of Balin, Lord of Moria, and his brother Dwalin, two more former companions of Bilbo. It is also stated in the Unfinished Tales that Gimli was prevented from traveling with his father on The Quest of Erebor because Thorin and company thought him too young, though Gimli, being in his sixties, considered himself ripe for adventure and was disappointed to be left behind.Unfinished Tales, Part Three: The Third Age, III: "The Quest of Erebor" Involvement with the Ring In the TA 3019, an emissary from Mordor approached the King under the Mountain, Dáin II, with offers of friendship and requests for news of a Hobbit bearing a Ring. Not trusting the messenger, Dáin sent Glóin and Gimli to Rivendell to seek the advice of Elrond, and to have Bilbo warned that the Enemy was seeking him. As a result, they were summoned to the Council of Elrond, where Elrond believed they would find the answers to their questions and would be able to contribute. Whilst there, Gloin told Elrond of the messenger and made reference to Balin, who had entered Moria and attempted to reclaim it. However, he had not sent any word to King Dáin II for five years, and Gloin was concerned. The Council ultimately chose to send Frodo Baggins to Mordor to destroy the Ring and decided that a small fellowship should go with him. Gimli volunteered to accompany the Fellowship to Mordor to destroy the One Ring.''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Fellowship of the Ring'', Book Two, Ch. II: "The Council of Elrond" |200x200px]] He volunteered to join the company at least in part because Legolas had volunteered and he doubted the elf's intentions. Gimli journeyed with the fellowship southward along the Misty Mountains. However, the Fellowship was stymied in their attempt to traverse the pass of Caradhras, and were compelled to travel under the mountain rather than go over it. While none in the Fellowship were particularly keen on passing through Moria, Gimli was at least eager to learn what may have happened to Balin. Unfortunately, whilst in Moria, Gimli discovered Balin's tomb, as well as evidence that virtually all of the Dwarves who had attempted to retake Moria had been slain years prior. After Gandalf fell with Durin's Bane from the Bridge of Khazad-dûm,''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Fellowship of the Ring'', Book Two, Ch. IV: "A Journey in the Dark"''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Fellowship of the Ring'', Book Two, Ch. V: "The Bridge of Khazad-dûm" the Fellowship entered the Woods of Lothlórien, thus making Gimli the first dwarf to enter the Realm since the Balrog was awakened in Moria. However, there was some tension regarding Gimli's being in the Wood, and his Elven escorts wished to blindfold him for the journey. Gimli staunchly refused until Aragorn decided that all in the Fellowship should be blindfolded to make the Elven demand more equitable. While in Lorien, he accompanied Legolas on many walks through the wooded city, and the two became fast friends. When the fellowship departed, he was given a strand of Galadriel's hair, though when he asked for one, he was given three, which would lead to his name in later years of "Lockbearer", given to him by Galadriel. When the Fellowship of the Ring fractured, Gimli accompanied Aragorn and Legolas in pursuit of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, who had been captured by the forces of Isengard. Eventually, the three were reunited with Gandalf and became more involved with the war. Gimli played a critical role in the defeat of the forces of Isengard at Helms Deep, where he was separated from Aragorn and Legolas and driven into the caves which he would later become Lord of. He fought his way out alongside Eomer when the forces of Isengard were driven from Helm's Deep. His skill with an axe led to his winning, by one orc, the friendly contest he and Legolas held over who could kill the most Orcs, despite starting with a disadvantage. Gimli then accompanied Aragorn and Legolas through the Dimholt in an attempt to recruit the Army of the Dead. Upon freeing Gondor’s soldiers and capturing the Corsair's ships, the forces under Aragorn, including Gimli, sailed to Minas Tirith. After being victorious at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Gimli accompanied Aragorn and the remainder of the Gondor and Rohan armies to the Black gates. Life after the War After the War, Gimli led a large number of Durin's Folk south to establish a new Dwarf kingdom in the Glittering Caves, which were located behind Helm's Deep where Gimli was trapped during the battle, and he became the first Lord of the Glittering Caves. The Dwarves of the Glittering Caves, led by their Lord Gimli, would repair much of the physical damage that was incurred during the War of the Ring. Most notably, they rebuilt the Great Gate of Minas Tirith with a new one made of Mithril and steel, as well as improving upon the existing layout of the entire city. Gimli was 139 years old (born in 2879 of the Third Age) when the Fellowship of the Ring set out from Rivendell, making him 52 years older than Aragorn. His date of death is not known, and according to the Red Book of Westmarch, he is said to have traveled with Legolas into the West, thus becoming the first dwarf to visit the Undying Lands. Of this possibility, Tolkien wrote that it would be strange indeed, that any Dwarf should be willing to leave Middle-earth for any love, or that the Eldar should receive him, or that the Lords of the West should permit it, but that it is said that Gimli went not only because of his great friendship with Legolas but also out of desire to see again the beauty of Galadriel; and that she, being mighty among the Eldar, may have obtained this grace for him. He was never seen again in Middle-earth.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, III: Durin's Folk Powers and abilities As a Dwarf, Gimli enjoys the great brawn and stamina typical of his race. He was said to be able to carry the weight of his armor like it was nothing, and together with Aragorn and Legolas, he ran 45 leagues in less than four days with only a few hours of sleep. He is undoubtedly a powerful warrior and capable axe wielder, who survived innumerable confrontations with Sauron's forces. Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings film trilogy In Peter Jackson's films, Gimli accompanies his father, Glóin, and a deputation of Dwarves who had been summoned to the Council of Elrond to discuss the fate of the One Ring. In this adaptation, he attempts to destroy the Ring by hitting it with his axe, but the axe breaks upon the Ring and shatters, leaving the Ring unblemished. At the end of the Council, he volunteers to join the company, in part because Legolas had just volunteered, and being an Elf, Gimli doubted his intentions. In his subsequent journey he becomes good friends with Legolas. As the Fellowship passes through the Misty Mountains, it is Gimli's idea initially to travel through the mines of Moria, whereas in the books it was Gandalf's. Later at the Battle of Helm's Deep, Gimli and Legolas are in competition to see who kills the most Uruk-hai. This happens again in the next film, at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Gimli serves as much of the three films' comic relief in tense moments. A notable miniature of Gimli sitting on a dead Uruk (from a scene in the extended edition of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) was sculpted by Briggite Wuest as a Weta Workshop collectible. Weapons In the books, as well as Ralph Bakshi's 1978 film, Gimli uses only one axe. In Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, however, Gimli wielded a handful of different axes. *A "bearded" axe *Two throwing axes *A battle axe *Double-bladed Axe Melee axes Like most Dwarves, Gimli favored the axe and carried an assortment of variations of the weapon throughout his travels. At the beginning of his journey, Gimil was already equipped with a long-handled axe which doubled as a walking stick, to ease the strain of long walks through the vast grasslands of Middle-earth, a value to the heavily clad Dwarf. As with most Dwarven Axes, the staff was square edged, with tightly wrapped double-cross leather strapping, which kept the axe from slipping through his grasp. The length of this staff gave the weapon a much longer reach, which combined with his great strength, enabled him to hack into enemies at a three-foot distance. One of his axes was subsequently destroyed in a noble yet failed attempt to destroy the One Ring, as the Ring was indestructible to all conventional means. A throwing axe he has was also destroyed, in Fangorn Forest by Gandalf the White whom Gimli mistook for Saruman. ]] During the Fellowship's travels through Moria, Gimli was able to retrieve a double bladed battle axe which apparently belonged to his father's cousin Balin, Lord of Moria, who had perished during the Goblin and Orc attack on Dwarrowdelf. Being double bladed, it allowed Gimli to swing it in both directions, without any need to constantly change the angle or grip. But it was much heavier, with a shorter staff, which meant it was more suited to close combat but was compensated by its great striking power. He is never seen using it during the Return of the King film, as it remains pinned to his cloak. Gimli used all the axes mentioned above throughout the War of the Ring. He used them depending on the battlefield conditions and the types of enemies that he would have to face. No matter what axe, however, Gimli used them all with devastating power in every battle he faced, working in perfect conjunction with Aragorn's swordplay and Legolas' skill with the bow. Throwing axes In addition to his melee weapons, Gimli utilized several throwing axes for ranged attacks. These axes, though obviously not the ones with the most range, could effectively kill whatever they were thrown at (with the exception of large, heavily armored enemies like trolls); however, he rarely uses them in the films. In the movies, Gimli threw an axe at the cave troll and at Gandalf in Fangorn Forest. He also throws one at an Uruk at beginning of the battle of Amon Hen. It is apparent that he prefers engaging in direct combat rather than using his throwing axes. Only on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube platforms of the Two Towers Gimli has 25 throwing axes and has 30 throwing axes in The Return of the King video game on the same above mentioned platforms, as well as Mac and PC. (This game also came out on the Gameboy Advance.) Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings In Ralph Bakshi's animated film, Gimli is a bald-headed dwarf, voiced by David Buck. Voice dubbing actors Trivia * He has been determined by fans to be a member of the ESTP personality type.https://www.personalityclub.com/blog/lord-of-the-rings-personality-chart/ Translations References Category:Dwarves Category:Fellowship members Category:Elf friends Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters de:Gimli es:Gimli fi:Gimli fr:Gimli he:גימלי it:Gimli nl:Gimli pl:Gimli pt-br:Gimli ru:Гимли